


Enjoy the Ride

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Cor is a man of value. A man that has built a reputation to be feared, as he takes a licking and keeps on ticking. He’s been a part of the Royal inner circle for more than half of his life, proving his worth at a very young age to the King of Lucis. For a man that holds himself to a high level when it comes to value, he is also a man with a secret that no one knows about and he intends to keep it that way.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: XVtober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 19





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my next offering for XVtober! Have some trash. That’s all this really is. Just straight up trash. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Father-Son Bonds

* * *

Cor is a man of value. A man that has built a reputation to be feared, as he takes a licking and keeps on ticking. He’s been a part of the Royal inner circle for more than half of his life, proving his worth at a very young age to the King of Lucis. For a man that holds himself to a high level when it comes to value, he is also a man with a secret that no one knows about and he intends to keep it that way. 

Rolling towards his left, he slipped out of the pliant body underneath him, his young lover panting hard but not in a way that causes any concern. He recognizes the signs and knows that his breath will catch up soon enough after that vigorous horizontal workout that they’d just shared with one another. “Water?” He asks, as he reaches for a bottle of water without waiting for an answer. 

“Thank you, Marshal.” Noctis Lucis Caelum - the only son to the King - takes the bottle he hands to him, a small smile on his lips. “That was….nice.” 

“It always is.” He agrees, watching as Noctis takes a few gulps, then takes the bottle from him and drinks the rest. Tossing the empty bottle over to the waste bin, he turns to face Noctis and rubs his thumb across his bottom lip, getting some of the excess moisture off of it. “What time is your next meeting?” 

“An hour?” The bed shifts as Noctis crawls to be on top of him, Cor not at all protesting as he sees him start to roll his hips suggestively, their cocks rubbing against each other. “I could be late, you know.” 

“Your father wouldn’t appreciate that very much.” Cor settles his hands on Noctis’ hips, groaning low as his own cock starts to perk up with the slow gyrations of Noctis’ hips. The way his cock continues to rub against his own makes it almost impossible to not grow aroused from it. At the mention of his father, a tiny pang of guilt manifests in his chest, but it disappears as quick as it appears. “That means you’re showering in thirty.” 

Noctis puts his hands on his chest, blunt nails leaving little crescent shapes on his skin as he arches up into the teasing touch. “Fine. Thirty. But, can I come see you again afterwards?” 

“No.” Cor hates to deny Noctis, but he’s already got plans this evening. 

“I see.” The weight on his thighs disappears, but then he watches as Noctis starts to rub his ass against the tip of his cock. “Guess we should stop talking, and get back to it, huh? Since I won’t see you tomorrow, as I’m spending the day with both Ignis and Gladio.” 

The reminder that this will be his only fix with Noctis for twenty-four hours makes him a little upset, but he doesn’t let it show on his face. Cor grips tight to Noctis’ hips, and guides him to sit up a little, then pushes the tip of his cock right up against his loose hole. Without a warning, he yanks him back down hard onto it, and hears a rich moan leave his mouth as his own cock penetrates him fast. Nails drag down his chest in retaliation, red marks blooming as a low moan leaves his own throat. 

He puts a hand on Noctis’ cock and keeps his eyes on him, watching as he gyrates his hips more, pushing himself down harder onto Cor’s cock. He flexes it deep inside of him, and watches the expression on his face change to a pleasurable one, as he knows Noctis has felt it. He absolutely _loves_ seeing the Prince like this. Their arrangement - it’s not a relationship, as Noctis has made it abundantly clear he only wants to have sex with him - is one that Cor knows he should put an end to but the sex is great. He has his own weakness, and that weakness is in the form of a young Prince that goes by the name of Noctis. 

It doesn’t take long to make the Prince come again, as his youth allows him to bounce back quickly, much more quickly than he can. But that doesn’t really concern him, as a forty-five year old man he can keep himself erect for a long time. And Noctis doesn’t complain, and Cor is willing to bet he prefers it that he doesn’t explode at the drop of a hat like his twenty-year old body does. He grabs onto him, and then flips them so that Noctis is on his back, staring down at him with a smirk on his lips as he starts to really get his hips moving. 

“C-Cor…” Noctis moans his name as he brings him to another orgasm, Cor slamming hard and deep into his body as he follows him over with an answering deep moan. He drops his head to rest it against Noctis’ shoulder, taking deep breaths to steady himself, smiling as he feels Noctis pat his back in a loving manner. 

Slipping out of him, he grabs the towel he’s left in his room earlier in the morning, as he had a feeling he’d been seeing Noctis this afternoon, and carefully cleans him up. He cleans himself up afterwards, then tosses the towel to his hamper before laying back down next to the Prince. They had gone longer than anticipated, so the Prince isn’t able to shower before leaving - not like it matters to either of them. 

“Do you really have to go?” He asks, kissing his shoulder before Noctis sits up and stretches. “It isn’t like you haven’t missed a meeting before.” 

“You know that if my old man finds out, he’ll murder me.” The Prince gets up from bed, and stands in the middle of his apartment putting his clothes back on. “I’ll come visit you the day after tomorrow, Marshal. I promise.” 

“Oh, you’ll come alright.” Cor smirks as he sees a beautiful blush appear on both Noctis’ face and neck. “Have a good rest of your afternoon, Your Highness.” 

“And you as well, Marshal.” Noctis smiled, then left his apartment without saying another word. 

Getting up from his bed, Cor heads into his bathroom and turns the shower on, needing to get himself cleaned up for a variety of reasons. One - if he keeps the smell of Noctis on him, he’s going to make himself miserable because he wants the Prince with him. Two, he prefers to take a shower after engaging in these debaucherous acts with him. Three - three is a bit more complicated, and a reason he doesn’t really try to think about too much because it’s a messy situation. 

After getting thoroughly cleaned up, he puts on his normal attire and checks his phone. He sees he has a missed call, and a text message from the same person who had called him. “ _See you tonight at eight. Don’t be late_.” He rereads the message and types an affirmative answer back to the person who has sent him the text, and then returns his phone to his pocket. Looking at the time, he sees he’s got a few hours to kill and decides he’ll spend that time doing some training exercises with whatever Glaives are around. 

***

At eight on the dot, he stands in front of an unmarked door, Cor glancing around to make sure no one knows he’s here. He gives a quick knock, then twists the door open as he knows it has been left unlocked for him. Entering the studio apartment, he takes his shoes off by the door, and returns the lock to its place before heading into the main room, where he sees the person that had sent him a text earlier already without any clothes on, laying right in the middle of the bed like a treat waiting to be devoured by him. 

“Your Majesty.” He greets Regis, pulling off his shirt with slow movements, as he knows the King likes to watch him take his time stripping his clothes off. “No fair. You know how I feel when you do this.” 

“Do I care?” Regis answers, a smirk on his lips as Cor strips out of the rest of his clothes. “You know why we’re meeting - why prolong it with unnecessary decorum?” 

“Spoken like a man who knows what he wants.” Cor agrees, as he lays down on the bed next to the most powerful man in Lucis. He puts a hand on his hip, much like he’d done earlier to the man’s only offspring, and then lowers his head to press a quick kiss to the tip of his aroused cock. “Have you missed me, Regis?” 

“You know that the answer to that question is always yes, Cor.” A strong hand touches his arm, pulling him to be where Regis wants him, their mouths coming together for a slow, sensual kiss. Unlike his son, Regis kisses like there’s more purpose behind it than the heat of the moment. Cor finds himself melting into his touch as the King’s hand wraps around his own cock and gives it a slow tug. “Gods, you really are beautiful, you know that?” 

Now it was his turn to blush, as the King always had a way of rendering him speechless. “Thank you, Regis.” 

“Oh, no need to thank me.” The King chuckles low, the sound making his own lower stomach grow warm as his cock throbs a little. “What you can do, however, is lay on your stomach for me.” 

He moans low, and gets into the position as requested, then feels the tip of Regis’ cock start to push against his body. He always takes the time to make himself ready, his inner walls already slick with lube as he knows that Regis’ time is precious, and any moment spent doing something other than sex is a wasted moment. Keeping his hips still, he feels him tease him a little more - almost how he teases Noctis. He always notices these little moments on the days he has sex with both men. Maybe subconsciously he fucks Noctis the way that Regis fucks him - or, maybe he knows that Noctis will like it because he likes it himself. Either way, his cock hangs thick between his thighs as Regis takes his time sinking his cock into his body. 

By the end of their session, Cor’s body is covered in various markings left on him by Regis’ magic, and multiple bite marks. He rests in bed with him, his body craving more of the King’s touches, as the man has taught him everything he knows about sex. They’ve been lovers for the last twenty odd years, and while he knows that he shouldn’t be sleeping with his lover’s son, he can’t help but be greedy because his two lovers are both incredible in bed. 

“You’re sleeping with Noctis, aren’t you?” Regis asks, his fingers running along the length of his spine. He freezes, unsure what has brought this on, but he’s always known that Regis is very aware of what goes on around him, even if he thinks he’s being discreet about it. “Who initiated this?” 

“He did.” Turning his head, he looks over at Regis and sees that his eyes are closed, but his fingers continue to skate along the column of his spine. “When he turned nineteen.” 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” Blue eyes stare at him, the intense stare stealing his breath away. “Does he know about you and I?” 

“No one does, sir.” 

“That’s not true.” 

Smirking, Cor returns his head to rest against his own arm as he feels Regis’ fingers start to tease his sore ass. “Clarus knows because we sleep with him at the same time, sir. Not because I told him I was sleeping with you.” 

A gentle laugh leaves the King’s mouth, the smile growing on Cor’s lips. “You would be correct. Well, good - I don’t think he’d take it well if he knew you and I slept with one another.” 

“Probably not. Although he’s been specific he doesn’t want a relationship with me.” Lifting his head, he looks into Regis’ eyes. “Like father, like son.” 

“Ouch.” The King puts a hand over his heart, but he sees him smiling. “Just for that, you’re going to be punished severely. No orgasms for a month.” 

Moving over, he brings his lips to Regis’, and kisses him softly. “I’m sorry, Regis.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“I’m not, but I am.” 

“Yes, I know.” Regis kisses him, Cor moving so that he can be taken by the King again. “Just...be careful with him, please. Show him this world is worth saving, would you?” 

As the King enters his body again, Cor nods his head slow as he moans low. “Anything for you, my King.” 

“Good answer.” 

***

The following day, Cor keeps to himself for most of the day. He knows that Noctis is gone, and Regis is with Clarus - again, like father like son. He’s deliciously sore from the nocturnal activities with the King, and the daytime activities with the Prince. One day he’ll find a reason to say no to both of these men, but for now - for now, he’ll enjoy the ride while it lasts, because it’s a good ride. 


End file.
